Play With Fire
by the.untitled.71
Summary: He had it out for her before he even met her. She had it out for the Careers, meaning him, before she even met them. But what if once they meet, they realize they might've been wrong all along? They know they can't be together. They're playing with fire.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. This was the moment I had prepared for years for. Reaping Day. Here in District 2, where I had lived and trained my whole life, this was my job, or career. Basically my entire life had consisted of putting myself into the state of mind of a killer. I had trained with every weapon imaginable, a sword being my weapon of choice. Now I would get my chance to bring in the glory for my district. This was my time. I walked down, along with my family, to where the Reaping would take place. My mother was nearly reduced to tears, my father having been in my same place in the 57th Hunger Games when he was 18. Except we're not entirely in the same place. He was placed into the Games against his will, like most tributes, to fight against the 23 other tributes from the 12 districts, including one from our own district. He was forced to leave my pregnant mother alone and afraid. When he died in the Games, she had promised herself to never let her son be put into training to become a murderer. "It's sick," she had said, "these people walking around with blood on their hands, and yet no shame in their hearts. How?" It took a lot to convince her, but when I was very young, I felt obligated, as of it were destiny, to begin training for the same Games that took my father. I told my mother that I wanted to avenge him, in some way. That I would kill at least 1 of the tributes from the district that the girl who killed my father was from. District 12. I would kill them. I had to. For my mother. No, for my father. I lunged forward desperately, with this thought in my head, and unaware of anything else in that moment except the sound of myself screaming, "I VOLUNTEER AS DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTE!"

* * *

"It'll be alright, I promise," I tell my little sister, Prim, in an attempt to console her. This would be her first year having to face possible death. I knew how tough it was for her to even consider it, even with her name only in the Reaping once. I had to admit I was scared too, terrified, really, but for more than one reason. I feared for Prim and how the Games would destroy the sweetness in her, but I also feared for my best friend, Gale, with his name in the Reaping 42 times. I didn't really doubt his skill or chances at winning if his name were to be called, but it would be hard, just like for Prim, to face the possibility of losing him. Lastly, and most selfish, I feared for myself. I knew that Prim also felt the same. What would become of my mother and sister if I should die in the arena? Being their primary source of food, I was sure if I was picked as tribute, I would be responsible, eventually, for their deaths. Both of them. I loved them too much to think about that. I had returned from hunting a couple of hours ago, to come home and find a beautiful dress laid out just for me, just for Reaping Day. Gotta look fancy just in case your name gets called to head off to the slaughter. After I got dressed and my mother braided my hair in an elaborate updo, the three of us began walking towards the Reaping. I held my sister's hand, far too aware of the sweat dampening her palms. We were split up by age group, but I swore to myself we wouldn't be split up again after that point. Then, the moment of truth came, and I wish I could've been the moment of a lie, much easier if you ask me. "Primrose Everdeen." I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I only knew of the numbness covering me, and the desperation slowly overtaking me. I had to do something. I saw my little sister, hesitantly, making her way towards the stage. Towards the woman, Effie Trinkett, who had just called her name as if it wouldn't completely change our family forever. I ran out of the confines of my age group, shouting out for them to take me instead. Not my little sister. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER FOR DISTRICT 12" I screamed at the top of my lungs as if it were life or death, because it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato

I was ready for this. I knew I was. I had to win, for myself, my district, and, most of all, my father. I had trained all my life for this deadly competition. And to come out alive had always been my one goal in life. The one thing I would make sure I succeeded at completely. But one thing stood in the way. Staring at the screen, watching the 12 districts send off their children to what could very possibly be their death, especially with me in the picture, one tribute stood out to me, in a way I didn't at all expect. I watched the Reapings with only one thought: "They could at least try to make it hard for me." These people looked mostly pathetic. With my easy-going killing style, I could basically already see myself standing back in District 2, surrounded by endless showers of gifts and glory. Now I found myself happy, even excited to head into the Games. Maybe avenging my father was the original reason for volunteering, but, if I'm being honest, all the praise I would receive for winning was the final deciding factor for me. I woud be famous, respected, maybe even idolized. I couldn't wait. I became nearly impatient to just win already. My confidence was at its peak, near cockiness. Until, that is, District 12. I was waiting patiently for this, anyways, of course, but it struck me in an odd sort of way, harder to explain than I might've thought in the past. I was confused by my feelings. I was 100% expecting to simply catch a glimpse of the gir thatl I would kill at all costs, but instead I saw… No, it couldn't be. A beautiful, brave, strong, and completely threatening girl most likely the same age as me. She volunteered as well, but obviously not for the glory. Her little sister's name was actually the one called. Of course, though, upon seeing the scared, actually _terrified,_ look on her face, the older sister just _had _to step up and take her place. _How noble. _This was definitely going to change things. And suddenly, without so much as an glance back at my past feelings, I knew this girl was going to be a huge problem, in more ways than one.

Katniss

"Focus," I told myself. I was sizing up the competition, figuring that they might as well just dig my grave right now. There was no way I could compete with these monstrous contenders, desperate for the chance to kill everyone, anyone, in exchange for glory. They seemed as though they were machines, built exactly for this occasion, built to destroy. I was so intimidated. I couldn't believe they would let me, simple, old me, compete against _them_. For a second I even consider the fact that my little sister, Primrose, might even be better off against them, but I drop that thought as soon as it comes up. I had some training, informally of course. I knew how to hunt, so maybe that was worth something. These people were just 100% immersed in their craft, _killing._ All day and all night, it was all they ever thought about. These Games were literally their whole lives. That was the part that scared me the most. Made me just want to kill myself before anyone else had the chance. To end my life with dignity instead of embarrassment. I seriously considered it for a while, even thought of ways I could go about it. It seemed the most obvious escape from the awful Games ahead of me that I would be forced to endure. I wanted to just cry thinking about them. But, even so, there was still a little bit of hope in the back of my head, a tiny voice, whispering, "You can do this, you promised you would try. Don't count yourself out. Not yet." I decided to focus on that little voice. That was all I needed to do. I studied the faces of all of my fellow tributes, watching out especially for *them. The Careers. Those processed, little, factory-made warriors from Districts 1, 2, and 4 who ruled the Games year after year with an iron fist. I had promised to take them down at all costs, even knowing that they would be sure to put up a fight. It's in their nature. But I know nature can be stopped. I've witnessed it with my mother. It's human nature to live on, fight on, but she didn't. Now I would be the one to fight on, fight on until I can't any longer. These competitors really did look fierce, though, especially _that one. _The boy from District 2, who makes me slightly wonder what he eats. He's huge, and, believe me, it's _all_ muscle. He also volunteered, just like me, though most likely for different reasons, mine being to protect my younger sister, his probably being all for the glory. I think I should watch out for him. He just might turn out important.


End file.
